


The Girl Doesn't Fit in My Bed, But The Boy Might

by nazgularepeopletoo, No_Day_But_Today



Series: Way Down Under [2]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Age Difference, Hades Is Lonely, I Mean One Of Them Is Immortal So There's Bound To Be An Age Gap, M/M, Orpheus Is A Bit Of A Thirsty Bitch, Orpheus Is Hella Forward, Porn But Fluffy, Trigger Warning - Nightmare, We Are The Sole Providers Of This Ship, trigger warning - blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Day_But_Today/pseuds/No_Day_But_Today
Summary: Before he could think about anything else, Orpheus had slid across the bed and straddled his waist. Hades squeaked and went rigid. He didn’t dare move, not with Orpheus on top of him. All he could think was: this is a bad idea, this is a bad idea, this is a bad idea, this is a bad idea, so many reasons why this is a bad idea, why do the Fates keep doing this to him?Companion Fic for "What Happens to Trespassers", can be read alone.





	The Girl Doesn't Fit in My Bed, But The Boy Might

_ Hades stood at the railing of his balcony, surveying the factory floor below him. At first glance, everything looked normal. Workers at their stations, machines running smoothly, the steady beat of the factory pounding away. Then he noticed the swarm around the foot of the spiral staircase. Soon their shouts began to drown out all other sounds, the sounds of the factory fading into a gentle hum in the background. Shit.  _

_ The day he feared had finally come. They were grouping together, rising against him. He rushed to the stairs, preparing for a fight, when he realized they weren’t yelling in anger. Well, at least not anger aimed at him. They were grouped around one body, screaming and beating them. Fucking Fantastic. Now he had to break up a fight. ‘Course they couldn’t kill each other, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t beat the shit out of each other. He rolled his eyes and began a slow descent down the stairs, eyes locked on the angry mob. He’d let them beat ‘em up a little, work out a little bit of their frustrations. Just couldn’t let ‘em hurt ‘em to bad, still needed ‘em to work.  _

_ It was only when he got closer that he realized the body in the middle wasn’t a worker. A stark, white shirt, contrasted by a bright red bandana. He felt his heart momentarily stop. It was the boy. His felt his pulse begin hammering in his veins. Panic set in and he took off down the stairs, skipping steps on the way down. The boy wasn’t dead. The boy could be hurt. Could be killed. He blindly grabbed at the workers, trying to tear them away from the boy. It felt like their were hundreds upon thousands of them between him and the poet. He just kept shoving and pulling and tearing, trying to get them away from him. After what felt like hours, he finally reached the center to see the poet lying face down on the ground, blood beginning to stain the white of his shirt. He slowly reached out for the boy, trying to turn him over onto his back. He gently cradled the boy’s still body. He looked down at him, taking in his still chest. He got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. His hands shook as he cradled the boy’s head. He slowly looked towards the boys face, afraid to know what happened. His eyes met the boy’s face and - _

_._ _._ _._

Hades awoke with a jolt, fear still pounding through his veins. He was panting a little, and went to sit up but then realised there was a weight leaning against his side. Taking a deep breath, he glanced down. Dark tousled hair was nestled against his shoulder, a thin, pale arm tossed over his chest. So last night wasn’t a dream… Orpheus was here with him. 

He shifted slightly, trying not to disturb the sleeping poet. It was then when he realised something else. Orpheus wasn’t too entwined with him, so it shouldn’t be too hard to get up. He was wrong. 

The second Hades moved away from Orpheus, the poet latched onto his arm tighter, wrapping his whole body around the god. Hades made a rather undignified noise, eyes widening as he stared down at Orpheus. He had no idea how to proceed with this. This hadn’t happened in several hundred years, but that was too much to think about right now. Not when this was very much in the present. 

Orpheus stirred, loosening his grip for a moment, which Hades tried to take advantage of. The second he’d freed his arm, however, Orpheus whined, opening his eyes. Hades froze, momentarily hoping that if he didn’t move, the poet wouldn’t notice he was there. Predictably, it didn’t work. Orpheus blinked his eyes sleepily, taking a moment to focus on Hades. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

“Morning,”

“Y’r kinda clingy. Didja know that?” If he played this cool enough maybe Orpheus wouldn’t notice anything. Again, he was wrong. That seemed to be happening a lot lately. 

“Yeah, I’ve heard.” Orpheus was still tired, still wanted to cuddle. It was still too early to be up, whatever time it was. It was hard to tell in the underworld. Orpheus just wanted to go back to sleep, but he still didn’t want to be alone. He reached out and tugged Hades back into the bed.

“Stay with me?” Just as Hades fell back into the bed, Orpheus moved to wrap himself around the god when his leg brushed against something hard. For a moment, he was confused. What in Hades’ pants could possibly be… Oh. Orpheus jerked his leg back and blushed bright red. He slowly shifted across the bed, putting more space between himself and Hades.

Neither of them did anything for a good few minutes, both of them staring anywhere but at each other. After a moment, Orpheus opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. Nothing sounded like the right thing to say, so he just waited for Hades to break the silence, something that the god didn’t seem keen on doing. 

“‘M sorry... I uh...it’s uh… been awhile since… since someone’s shared my bed,..” Orpheus raised his eyebrows at that but stayed silent. He’d known something was going on between the two gods, but he hadn’t known it had been  _ that _ bad. “I’ll j’st… leave ya alone. Let ya rest.” 

Before he could get up again, Orpheus had reached across the bed and grabbed his arm. 

“No, wait. Don’t go. I-” He broke off, turning redder, and immediately dropping his hand. “I…” He wasn’t sure exactly how to say that despite, or perhaps  _ because  _ of, this development, he still wanted Hades to stay. “I, uh… I still want you to, I mean, uhm, please… please stay…”

That was NOT what Hades had expected to hear, and if anything, it made his situation worse. He squirmed a little, biting back another undignified noise.

“I don- I dunno if that’s a good idea…” His pants were getting increasingly more uncomfortable. He didn’t want to scare the poet, who was probably thinking that all this would pass quickly. If he knew anything, he knew that wasn’t going to be the case. Before he could think about anything else, Orpheus had slid across the bed and straddled his waist. Hades squeaked and went rigid. He didn’t dare move, not with Orpheus on top of him. All he could think was:  _ this is a bad idea, this is a bad idea, this is a bad idea, this is a bad idea, so many reasons why this is a bad idea, why do the Fates keep doing this to him?  _

Hades was quickly pulled from him thoughts when the poet on top of him rolled his hips. He bit back a whine and willed himself to stay completely still. This was such a bad idea. The boy on top of him was, well, a boy compared to him. And he was a God for Fate’s sake! He didn’t just go around fucking anything that moved! He wasn’t his brother!

“Hades?” Hades made a small noise of acknowledgement, but refused to move even an inch. “Hades, please look at me?” He shook his head minutely, not trusting himself to do much more. “Please?” Hades groaned internally, but begrudgingly turned his face to look at the poet.

Bad Idea. Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea. The dim light managed to create a halo-effect around Orpheus’ bedhead, throwing soft shadows across his face. His lips were pushed out in an almost-pout, it was practically obscene. Hades clamped his eyes shut and let his head fall back onto the pillow. This was not helping. He felt the body atop him shift backwards and he almost hissed, his hands fisting the sheets.

“Are you… Do you… Do you not want this?” Hades gave a rough, strained laugh.

“Ain’t a question of want, boy. ‘S question of should.”

“Why shouldn’t we?” Hades laughed again, a million reasons why he shouldn’t sleep with a damned mortal spinning through his head. He made to reply, before the boy rolled his hips again. “You said it yourself, it’s been a long time. It feels good, doesn’t it? How could something that feels so good be bad?” Hades groaned.

“Course you’d say that.” Orpheus rolled his hips again, grinding down against Hades, who grit his teeth to keep from audibly moaning. 

“Look at me? Please?” Hades slowly cracked open his eyes, unable to tell the boy no. Orpheus still hovered above him, looking at him with tender doe-eyes. “Please?” Hades groaned again. He was going to regret this. 

Hades rolled his hips, making the poet above him gasp. Orpheus collapsed forward, his hands fisting in Hades’ dress shirt, head hanging against his chest. They stayed like that, simply grinding against each other, until Orpheus looked up at Hades with pleading eyes.

“Touch me? Please?” Hades didn’t need anymore prompting, gripping the boy’s hips hard enough that it would probably bruise. Not like anyone would be able to pick them out amongst the other bruises that no doubt marred his skin. 

Orpheus leaned down, making eye contact with Hades. Hades glanced between Orpheus’ eyes and his lips, silently asking for a kiss. Orpheus smiled before leaning down, hands gently cradling Hades’ jaw, before kissing him. The kiss was anything but chaste, and Hades felt something inside of him snap. He sat up, wrapping his arms around Orpheus’ torso. He deepened the kiss, pushing back against the poet. He felt Orpheus fiddling with the buttons of his work shirt, that he was still wearing for some reason, trying to unbutton it. He pulled back and Hades whined at the loss of contact. Orpheus continued to struggle with his buttons.

“Okay, this needs to come off…” He bit his lip, sticking his tongue out just the slightest bit. Hades had never seen anything so adorable. “Why is it… so hard… to unbutton..?” Each pause was accented with a quiet grunt as he pushed open one button after another. Finally he got them all undone, pushing it off Hades’ shoulders until it got caught on his elbows. Hades practically ripped the shirt off his arms, throwing it blindly off the bed. Orpheus leaned back in, capturing his mouth again while Hades quickly pushed Oprheus’ suspenders off his shoulder. He gripped the poets shirt, trying to pull it over his head as quickly as possible without breaking the kiss. It didn’t work, which made Orpheus snort, pulling away just long enough to get it off. 

Orpheus ran his fingers down Hades’ chest, mapping out the curves and contours of his (surprisingly well-muscled) torso, down towards his trousers. This time, the garment unbuttoned much easier, allowing Orpheus to wrap his hand around Hades’ cock. At the boy’s touch, Hades broke the kiss, biting his lip to keep from moaning. His hands tightened around the poet’s hips, his head falling to rest on Orpheus’ shoulder. 

The poet’s talented fingers worked up and down Hades’ length, and he didn’t know how much more of this he could take without unraveling. In a moment of blind lust, Hades’ flipped them over, pinning Orpheus’ hands above his head. Immediately after doing so, Hades felt himself falter. He shouldn’t be so aggressive he could scare the boy off, what if he scared him? He searched the poet’s face for any trace of fear or regret, instead finding longing and need. Thank the Fates he hadn't fucked this up. Orpheus broke Hades out of his thoughts by pressing up against him, seeking some form of contact. 

Hades smiled, a rather wicked idea crossing his mind. He leaned down, roughly kissing the boy’s lips before pulling away. Ignoring the sound of frustration, Hades started kissing down Orpheus’ jaw. He kissed a trail down the poet’s neck, pausing to suck at his pulse point, probably leaving a mark in his wake. Hades continued his path down, kissing down the boy’s chest towards his hips. He quickly unbuttoned Orpheus’ stained, tattered pants and tugged them down his hips. Orpheus lifted his hips, allowing Hades to pull them off, followed by his underwear, both joining their shirts blindly thrown somewhere on the floor. 

Orpheus propped himself up on his elbows, he went to ask Hades what he was doing when the god wrapped his mouth around Oprheus’ cock. The poet collapsed backwards onto the bed, moaning loudly. His hands blindly searched for Hades’ head, tangling themselves into his hair. Hades grunted, but continued his motions, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked lightly at the other man’s cock. 

The room was quiet then, punctuated only by Orpheus’ occasional moans and whines. It didn’t take long for Orpheus to realise that, being a god, Hades didn’t have to breathe. He gasped, tightening his grip, the realisation drawing him closer to the edge. 

“Hades… H-hades pl… I’m…!” Hades lifted his head finally, mouth popping off of Orpheus with an obscene noise. 

“Y’r what?” He grinned, wiping his lips and sitting up. A pang of affection shot through the poet, and he smiled back, panting. Then he reached out, drawing Hades back up his body and into a kiss, wrapping his legs around the gods waist. Their erections met, causing both of them to moan; Hades low and rumbling, Orpheus high and airy. It wouldn’t take long for either of them, Hades could tell, so he reached down between them, using the pre-come he found there to ease the way a bit and relishing in the burn that refused to abate. Orpheus didn’t seem to mind either, his arms thrown around Hades’ shoulders keeping them pressed close. 

“Kiss me, kiss me don’t stop d-don’t-” Orpheus’ words were cut off with a whine, which was in turn cut off by Hades kissing him. He bit the god’s lip as he began to move his hips, encouraging Hades to get on with it. And get on with it he did. 

He kissed the poet hard, rolling his hips to urge both of them to start fucking his hand. Every move brought a spark between his eyes, and he moaned into the kiss, nipping at Orpheus’ lips as he thrust his hips faster. He was so close, he was so close, he just needed… something. He needed something to get over the edge. Breaking the kiss to a whine from both of them, he opened his eyes, staring at the smaller man with lust blown pupils. 

“Say m’ name. Please…” Orpheus nearly came hearing the god beg him so desperately, but he held off, not wanting to miss anything. 

“Hades,” he dropped a hand to caress the god’s cheek, pressing his thumb to his lips. “Hades, come for me.” 

Orpheus had never seen anything more beautiful than the look of ecstacy that came over Hades’ face when he spent himself, quiet gasps sounding suspiciously like the poet’s own name spilling from his lips and eyes closed tight. Hades dropped his head into the crook of Orpheus’s neck, panting. Orpheus leaned his cheek on the crown of Hades’ head, nuzzling his hair. After a few seconds the god spoke, moving slowly as if he were reluctant to leave the poet’s embrace. 

“Here… let me…” He slid back down Orpheus’ body, taking him back into his mouth with a quiet hum. Orpheus moaned, dropping his head back onto the pillow. It was only a matter of moments before he was seeing stars. 

By the time he came down, Hades had moved back to his side, tucking his head under the poets chin. Orpheus threw his arm around the god’s waist, tangling their legs together. They lay there in silence for a moment, just enjoying each others presence. Eventually, Hades cleared his throat.

“Thank you…” Orpheus pulled his head back, giving Hades a confused look.

“For what?”

“F’r… I dunno, trustin’ me. F’r lettin’ an old man share your bed. Get’s lonely down here sometimes.” Orpheus pulled Hades closer, trying to offer some comfort and managing to refrain from pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“If anything I should be thanking you. It  _ is  _ your bed, after all.” Hades gave a rough laugh, closing his eyes.

“Like I said, been a while since someone’s shared it with me.” Orpheus was silent for a moment, contemplating.

“Maybe it doesn’t have to be so lonely…”

“Stay with me?” Orpheus smiled.

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Actual Quote From Nazgularepeopletoo During The Creation of This Fic: "Hades Titty"  
> Actual Quote From No_Day_But_Today During The Creation of This Fic: "I'm not writing an essay, this is porn"


End file.
